Harry Potter and the Power of the King
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: A spin-off idea based on the Throne Runes from my other story. Harry Potter becomes King of the magical world!
1. Inheritance

**Okay, this idea popped into my head while I was working on my other story, The Second Try. I just started typing and this is what happened.**

Chapter 1

Inheritance

Ten year old Harry Potter flinched as the belt smashed into him again and again. He cried out as his uncle grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs. His back slammed into the rear wall of the tiny room. He covered his back with his tiny blanket, trying to shield the wounds.

He's going to kill me. If this keeps up, I won't live to leave this house. Harry thought angrily. What the hell did I do wrong? So Dudley gets presents for his birthdays, I get beatings?

As the blanket brushed against the bloody gashes in his back, he winced. Goddamn it. He thought. What the hell am I doing here? Who put me here? Why? I don't want to be here. I don't want to die in this hellhole. I want to get out of here.

As Harry Potter thought the words, a flash of sparkling light appeared. It crackled like lightning as it formed into a circle. A circle of silver and gold fire hovered in the air in front of Harry. It glowed brighter than the sun for an instant, then cooled. He saw an extremely intricate golden ring hovering in the air. It was mounted with a seven faceted silvery gemstone. He reached out for it.

As his fingers brushed against the cool metal, it vanished. He saw the glowing band reform around his right index finger. A sigil glowed on the face of the ring before it faded. Then, he heard a voice and saw a flash of light. The voice was old, but filled with warmth and power.

"_Harry James Potter. On this day, your need has been judged. You cannot be mistreated in such a fashion. This suffering cannot be permitted any longer. Your inheritance has been granted, as has your true destiny."_

As the voice talked, Harry saw a signet ring appear. Instantly, he knew that the sign on it was the crest of the Potters. The ring fell into his palm, then glowed and vanished. He saw the crest appear on the silver stone in his ring, just like the first symbol, then fade.

"_You are the King of the magical world. The ring you wear is the Throne Ring, the source of great power. You will face great adversity. This Ring will aid you. It is proof of your right to rule. It cannot be taken or removed. Unfortunately, as your magic is not sufficiently developed, the Ring will not be visible to others for two years. Good luck. All hail King Harry."_

The voice faded. Harry was confused. He was a King? Of a magical world? Was he dreaming? It was at that moment that the largest facet glowed with a white light. Knowledge flooded his mind. He instantly knew about the magical realm.

Harry didn't really understand what it meant to be King. However, he did understand that, since he had claimed his inheritance, he was no longer beholden to anyone. He had no need for guardians. He didn't need the Dursleys.

With that thought in mind, Harry pressed his palm to the locked door. It exploded outward, spikes of wood burying themselves into the walls. The Dursleys ran out from the kitchen, Dudley's face still stuffed with food.

"What the hell happened here, boy?!" Vernon snarled.

"I am leaving." Harry said calmly. "Don't try to stop me."

"Like hell you are." Vernon spat, balling his hands into fists. "You're going to pull out every one of those splinters and fix the walls." He raised his fist. "After you wake up, that is." He threw a punch at Harry's face.

Harry saw the fist flying at him. A yellow rune glowed on one of the larger facets, not that the Dursleys could see it. Harry met Vernon's fist with his own. Harry's fist blazed blue as they collided. Vernon's arm disintegrated up to the shoulder. He clutched his arm, screaming. Harry turned and walked out the door, leaving the Dursleys for good.

I want to go to Diagon Alley. Harry thought. Before he could formulate a plan on how to get there, he vanished in a flash of ruby light, as one of the facets glowed with a red rune.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself inside a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender walked up to him.

"My name is Tom. What's yours?" He asked calmly. "When did you get here?"

"My name's Harry. Harry Potter."

Tom leaned back, eyes wide. "You're _the_ Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry was confused. "What do you mean, Boy-Who-Lived?"

Tom stared at him in wonder. "You don't know? You? Of all people... Where the hell have you been the past nine years?"

"With my aunt and uncle. They're non-magical. They hate anything to do with magic. I was left with them when my parents died in a car crash. At least, that's what they told me."

Tom was furious. "Harry, your parents didn't die in a car crash. They were murdered by the most evil wizard who has ever lived. You are famous because he failed to kill you too. Somehow, you destroyed him instead." He pointed at Harry's scar. "You got that when you did it."

"What was his name?" Harry asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? We do not speak it."

"Come on. Being afraid to say a name? Really? There's no reason for you to be scared of the name. Being scared of the name will just make you more afraid of the man himself." Had anyone with magical senses been watching the conversation, they would have seen the aura around the boy. His words were infused with the confidence of absolute authority.

"You're right." Tom said, affected by the Aura of Majesty. "His name was Voldemort." He shivered as he said it.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"You shouldn't have had to ask those questions, Harry. If you ever find out who put you with that family of magic hating muggles…" He trailed off. "Enough about that. I assume you came here because you wanted to go to Diagon Alley?" Seeing Harry's nod, he continued. "I'll let you through the gate, since I'm sure that you don't have a wand. I presume that you're heading to Gringotts first?"

Harry nodded. Tom led him to the brick wall. Before he could open the gateway, it opened by itself to admit the young man. "That was strange…" He turned back to Harry. " Come by later. If you don't have a place to stay, I've got rooms."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Tom." As Harry walked out of his sight, he placed a glamour on his face to hide his scar. He didn't want to have to deal with the attention that being a celebrity would cause.

* * *

As Harry entered Gringotts, he was amazed by the grandeur of the place. As he walked up to a goblin at a desk, another walked up to Harry.

"Please, sir. Come with me." He said. "I am Ragnos, the manager of Gringotts. We have things to discuss."

Harry was confused, but nodded and followed Ragnos into an office. "What do we have to discuss?" Harry asked.

"Your Majesty, as King, you have the right to rule not only the wizards and witches, but all magical beings. There are those that would fight your rule, but the goblins are not among them. There are vaults deep within the bank that only the King can access. Please, come with me. We will take a private shaft."

"Wait a second. How did you know I was King? I was told that no one would know until two years had passed."

"As manager, I know exactly which vaults belong to anyone I see. You have access to the Royal vaults, so that is when I knew. Worry not, your majesty, I cannot and would not reveal your secret." With that, he led Harry to a different door. It slid open, revealing a mineshaft. He and Harry got into a small cart and took off.

They didn't stop until they reached the bottom levels of Gringotts. There was a magnificent golden dragon guarding the lowest vault. The dragon bowed its head to Harry and allowed him to access the vault.

"Place your hand on the vault door, sire." Ragnos said.

When Harry did so, the vault door blazed with a crest that Harry recognized. It was the first sigil that had appeared on the ring. The Royal Crest. The door vanished, revealing the contents. Harry was stunned.

Harry saw a mountain of gold, jewels, and treasure. There must have been several trillion Galleons within the chamber in gold alone. He looked at Ragnos. "Exactly how much gold is in here?"

"The total contents of this vault amounts to about 26,800,000,000 Galleons. However, there are two other Royal vaults, which brings your total to about 150 trillion Galleons. You also have access to the Potter family vaults, your personal trust vault. There is about 100 million within the Potter vaults. Your trust vault was to be kept with 100,000 galleons, replenished each year."

Harry froze. He couldn't believe that he actually had that much money. He quickly calculated the sum in non-magical money and froze. It was at that moment when the fact finally hit him. He was a King.

"You also have properties totaling in excess of 250 trillion. Remember, Your Majesty, you are King of the entire magical world, not just Britain. It's not exactly conventional for you to carry around a bag of gold, so I will give you a wallet that connects directly to your vaults. You simply have to reach into it and pull out the desired amount of coins. Is that acceptable?"

Harry nodded, still dumbstruck.

"Good. Come with me, milord, and we will return to my office."

* * *

After they had returned to the office, Harry had been given a moleskin wallet. No one else could remove anything from it, and it was connected to his vaults. He could take out as many Galleons as he wanted. Then, Ragnos showed him to a small safe. After opening half a dozen locks, then running his finger along the center of the door in a strange motion, he opened it. He pulled out a small key. He held it out to Harry.

"This key will allow you to access a room containing files on all of your holdings. It also has a detailed list of the contents of the Royal vaults." He gestured at Harry's hand. "Simply insert the key into the air and turn it, like you would to a normal lock."

As Harry did, he felt a surge of energy rush into the key from along his arm. Suddenly, he was in a different room. It was perfectly kept, with a massive number of file cabinets holding all of his documents. There was a large desk in the center of the room.

Ragnos shook his head as he followed Harry back out the door. "Unfortunately, you are not permitted actual control of your holdings until you are of age, regardless of the fact that you have already claimed your inheritance. I am sorry, Your Majesty." He held out his hand. Harry returned the key. After Ragnos sealed the key again, he apologized again.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's all right. Since no one else knows that I am the King, it shouldn't be a problem if I just get a room at the Cauldron. Thank you for your help." Harry handed Ragnos ten galleons, then bid the goblin farewell in the traditional goblin manner. He had no idea where he'd learned to do that, or why he'd done it.

* * *

Harry walked through Diagon Alley. He knew that he needed a wand, if only for show. The Ring enabled him to do magic. He found Ollivander's. He'd been told that it was one of the best wand shops in the entire world. Harry wasn't sure, but he decided to pay the man a visit.

As he walked into the shop, he felt the magical power within. He felt each individual wand, felt the surge of powerful wind that flew through the shop, a tribute of each wand acknowledging him. He knew which was his, however. One wand in particular had called out to him.

He saw an old man coming out. The man saw him and nodded. "Hello, Mr. Potter. I wasn't expecting you for another year. Dumbledore said-"

"We can keep my identity private, can't we?" Harry asked. His request was as good as an order.

"Of course. Which hand is your wand hand?"

Harry held out his right arm for the measuring devices. When they were done, Ollivander began to rummage around the shelves, looking for an appropriate wand. Harry immediately sent a compulsion to Ollivander, forcing him to select the wand that had called out to Harry. The wandmaker pulled it out.

"Holly and Phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple." Ollivander said as he handed Harry the wand. As Harry wrapped his fingers around it, he felt a warmth, radiating from it. Red sparks flew out of the end.

"Curious." The old man muttered.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

Ollivander explained about the shared cores between his wand and Voldemort's. After the man had finished his explanation, Harry paid him for the wand and walked out, pocketing it as he did. He was happy to leave the dusty shop and to return to the open air of the Alley.

Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron, where he got a room. Tom had agreed to give it to him for as long as he needed it. Harry got up to the room and sank into the pleasant oblivion of sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry decided to check out the rest of the Alley. He knew that he needed a place to keep his things. He found a store and purchased a trunk with five locks, each granting access to a different compartment. He tapped it with his wand, activating the inbuilt shrinking spell, and pocketed it.

Harry knew that he'd have a lot of time. He had learned that he would receive a Hogwarts letter when he turned eleven, so he would have a lot of time to himself. He walked into Flourish and Blotts. He had always liked books. They had been pretty much the only good thing to do, since Dudley had scared off anyone who might have befriended him.

Harry ended up buying about a dozen books, as well as the books that would be used for the all seven years at Hogwarts. He figured that it would be a good idea to understand exactly what he would be learning for the rest of his foreseeable future.

* * *

**Still not sure exactly what is going to happen. This chapter is a bit longer than I usually make. It also has a lot of information and only the basic beginnings of a plot. It's a prologue.**

**If anyone cares about which house they're in (Gryffindor or Ravenclaw), let me know.**

**If I get at least five reviews asking about the abilities of the Runes (the seven facets of the Ring), I will post them.**

**I do listen to suggestions.**

**If I get a bunch of negative reviews, I'll remove the story. If not, I will continue to write both of my stories. **

**If people do like the idea, let me know. **


	2. Runes

The Throne Runes

* * *

Absorption – Blue – Drains and Discharges magical energy from spells. Can nullify standing magical effects. It can also be used to drain energy from a wizard's magical core. If used in conjunction with the Rune of Enhancement, it can inflict permanent drain to someone's magical core.

* * *

Enhancement – Green – Enhances all Rune powers. Enhances magical effects. Allows use of spells and powers that could not normally be used. This rune links all of the others, allowing them to exist together, as well as amplifying their power.

* * *

Transportation – Red – Grants the wielder control over transportation, be it flight, teleportation, or anything else. It is not limited to himself and he can move just about anything, although the strength of his will and magic do limit the size of things he can move.

* * *

Creation – Orange – Allows the wielder to create objects or grant them a semblance of life. Creating a magical object is extremely difficult. The rune is capable of creating plant life, and, possibly, non-sentient life. It takes an immense amount of power to do so, and could not possibly be attempted until a person has reached a certain level of personal power. Also enhances the wielder's healing rate.

* * *

Combat – Gold – One of the High Runes. Grants combat knowledge and skills. Enhances the strength of the wielder. Also grants superior knowledge of tactics. It also contains the weapon of the King, Excalibur.

* * *

Majesty – Violet – One of the two High Runes. It creates an aura around the wielder, separate from their magical aura. This aura manipulates the emotions of everyone around him. His commands become dictates that are extremely difficult to disobey. His enemies flee in fear. Compels respect. This particular rune is difficult to control, because it is linked to emotions. Its strength is affected by the age of the wielder.

* * *

Knowledge – White – The most powerful of the seven. It contains ultimate knowledge of Magic and the magical world - The vast majority of Merlin's knowledge came from this rune. It is also almost impossible to completely control it.

* * *

**Well, these are the Throne Runes. I had to place limitations on them to prevent them from killing off the plot. For those of you who read both of my stories, you'll recognize the first two. They're the same in both stories**

**The High Runes are the Runes most closely linked to the King.**

**The Ring has other powers as well, but these are the main ones. I'm going to keep the powers of Excalibur a secret for now.**


	3. Friend

Chapter 2

Friend

_One year later_

Harry yawned as he sat up. He sat there for a moment, thinking. What was I going to do today? Oh, right. I'm out of books to read. Guess its time to head to Flourish and Blotts.

He looked at his trunk and, with a flash of red light, a shirt and pair of pants were sitting on the bed. He slid them on, grabbed his wallet, and walked out of his room. He said good morning to Tom and got a quick bite of breakfast. Then he walked out the door towards Diagon Alley. As usual, he just walked right through the portal, which opened up to admit him without needing to use his wand.

As he walked down the Alley, the Rune of Knowledge in his Ring began to feed him information on books. Of course, many of the books he was learning about either were something that he wouldn't want, or books that there was no way that a store like Flourish and Blotts would have. He used a mental technique to erase some of the useless information. He had developed mental abilities in order to cope with the power of the seventh Rune. He probably would be in a coma from information overload if he hadn't.

While he was focused on his own mind, he didn't notice a girl with bushy brown hair running out of Gringotts and tripping on something, right as he was passing the entrance. The Rune of Combat triggered, enhancing his reflexes and his awareness. He caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. After living with the Dursleys, his old muscles wouldn't have been able to hold her for long. However, after acquiring the Ring, his growth had been enhanced. He was much stronger than anyone his age would be.

As he helped the girl to her feet, he looked at her face and was stunned by the sudden attraction he felt. He tried to quash the unfamiliar feelings with his mind magic, but was unable to completely eradicate them. Who was this girl?

* * *

Hermione Granger looked at the boy who had caught her. He had messy black hair and incredible emerald green eyes that seemed to suck her in. She was entranced by his face, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she noticed his muscular build. He looked to be about the same age as her, but he held himself with a grace that made him seem much older. Who was this boy?

"I- I'm sorry." She said, shyly. "I'm kind of clumsy." What was wrong with her? She never stuttered.

"No, it's fine. Are you okay?" Harry asked with concern in his voice. He was just as confused as she was. Why was he so worried about her?

"I'm fine. Thank you for catching me." Suddenly, she looked around. "Oh no!"

"What?!" Harry asked, alarmed at her sudden change. "What happened?"

"I dropped the Galleons that my dad just gave me. I don't see them anywhere! They're so expensive! He's not going to be happy." She said, dismayed.

"What do you mean, expensive?" He asked.

"The exchange rate is five pounds to a single galleon!" She said.

"Oh. Is that all?" Harry said, relieved. He pulled out his wallet and removed twenty galleons. Before he took them out of the wallet, he used his Ring to materialize a small bag to hold them. He handed her the bag. "Is that enough?" He asked. "If it's not, I-"

She stared at him. "No, it's far more than I lost. I can't accept this." She tried to hand it back. "It's my fault. I lost them, I'll deal with the consequences myself."

Harry shook his head and pushed the bag back into her hand. "Keep them. It's alright." He shrugged. "It's not a problem."

"Really… I don't have any way to pay you back, this is a hundred pounds!" She said, still trying to hand them back. How the hell is a hundred pounds 'not a problem'?

"Don't worry about paying me back. This is the first civil conversation I've ever had with someone my own age. I'd pay for that any day." He said. He was surprised, and pleased, that she wasn't obeying everything he said, like most other people did.

She was stunned. How could someone not have a single conversation with anyone their own age? She wasn't liked much in her hometown, but she still had a few friends. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He sighed. "Usually, whenever I was with someone my own age, the 'conversation' would be either insults directed towards me, my cousin and his friends shouting for me to stop running so they could beat me, or people running away because they were scared of him." He said. He had no idea why he was telling her all of this.

"Your own cousin? What the hell is wrong with him?" She was shocked, both at his explanation and at her own fury. Why was she getting so worked up? She never cursed. Ever.

"My aunt and uncle weren't too happy with having to look after me." He said simply. He didn't want to share what had happened to him in that place.

Hermione was furious. "Why the hell are you staying with them?" She snarled.

"I'm not. I left about this time last year. I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron." He instantly regretted his disclosure. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him.

She felt him trying to calm her down and allowed it. "Oh, that's good. Tom seems nice." He nodded. "Oh, that's right. I still don't know your name. I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Just then, Hermione's parents exited the bank. They saw Hermione and moved towards her. Harry heard her father muttering about 'Highway robbery' and 'five pounds'.

"Who's this, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked Hermione.

"This is Harry. I nearly fell onto him, but he caught me." Hermione looked at him. "You're going to Hogwarts, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. You too?"

"Yes, she is." Mr. Granger said, butting into the conversation. "Now, mind telling me what you're doing with my daughter?" He noticed the bag. "What's that bag, Hermione?"

Harry had to stifle a mental laugh at the 'protective father' routine. "Nothing. We were just talking. She dropped some money when she fell, so I gave her some."

"That's very nice, but… Hermione, you know that you shouldn't be taking things from strangers."

Harry saw a look of anger on Hermione's face. "It's fine. You don't need to worry." He said.

"Of course." Mr. Granger said calmly. "It's not a problem. Never mind, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harry strangely. One moment she was about to kill her father for trying to drive away her first magical friend. The next, he was calmly agreeing with that same friend that it was perfectly fine for him to be giving her money. She tried to shake off the thoughts. "Come on, let's go explore the Alley." She said to her parents. "See you later, Harry."

"Mind if I tag along?" Harry asked, trying to keep the desperation from entering his voice. He didn't want to be separated from his friend yet. "I'll give you a tour. After all, I do live here. I'm in the Alley practically every day."

"That'd be great!" Hermione said. She turned to her parents. "Harry's lived in the Leaky Cauldron for the past year."

Harry instantly sensed a barrage of questions was oncoming and changed the subject. "Why don't we begin with Ollivander's. You don't have a wand yet, do you?"

* * *

Harry showed them most of the stores in the Alley. Because they were also picking up Hermione's school supplies, he was saving Flourish and Blotts for last. After taking them to most of the stores, he led them to Madam Malkin's, to pick up her uniform.

As they entered, they saw a pale faced blond boy getting fitted for his robes. He looked at the Grangers and sneered. "Well, if it isn't a group of mudbloods. Why don't you useless dirty muggles go back to your own little lives. It's not like you mudbloods even deserve to learn magic anywa-" He froze.

Hermione was in tears and her parents looked shocked. Harry's eyes were blazing with murderous fire. He threw his right fist at the boy, thrusting the Ring towards him. The boy was thrown back as a massive blast of invisible force slammed into him. Harry vanished in a flash of red light, reappearing in front of the cowering boy. He raised his arm up, opening his hand. A glowing bolt of golden light surged into it. The horizontal bolt began to shrink, but before anything else could happen, there was the sound of a gunshot.

He looked over to see Madam Malkin with her wand pointing up into the air. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?! " She demanded. When she saw the blond boy's condition, she gasped. "Mr. Malfoy, are you all right?"

"Mr. Malfoy here was insulting Ms. Granger and her parents. I felt that it was only right for me to defend my friend's honor. I cannot believe that you would want such a foul person in your shop. I demand that you eject him at once." Harry said angrily. He knew the origins and meanings of the word 'Mudblood' and was furious that this little bastard had dared use it to refer to Hermione. His Aura of Majesty was so powerful that the force of his words was more powerful than the Imperius Curse.

"Malfoy, get out." Madam Malkin said, getting furious. "I don't want to see you again." Of course, he would be back. It was only because of Harry that she had ordered it, not that she knew that. She turned to Hermione. "Now miss, how can I help you. I'll give you a set of robes free, because of that nasty treatment you just had to endure."

* * *

After they left the shop, Harry led them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and treated them. Harry's aura was active, so they didn't complain when he said that he would pay. Once they finished their ice cream, he took them to Flourish and Blotts.

When they walked into the bookstore, Harry was surprised to see Hermione's face light up. He had no idea that she was such a bookworm. She spent the next hour or two looking at the books. When she was finished, she had a huge stack of books. When she brought them to her parents, her father shook his head. "Honey, as much as I'd like to, I don't think we can afford to spend so-"

"I'll take care of it." Harry said. He turned to the shopkeeper. "Put her books on my tab." The man nodded. Hermione tried to protest, but Harry just smiled at her and her arguments fell to pieces.

* * *

After they had finished for the day, it was very late. Hermione asked her parents, who, after Hermione's desperate pleading, agreed to allow her to come back whenever she wanted to. She spent most of the next month with Harry in the Alley. She couldn't wait for them to get to Hogwarts. She knew that, since Harry was there, she would enjoy the next seven years.

* * *

It was the morning of September 1st. Harry packed up everything into his trunk. Hermione and her parents had stayed in the Leaky Cauldron for the night, so they could go to the station together.

When they arrived, Harry told Hermione and her parents about the secret entrance in the pillar. They rushed at it, passing right through. Hermione's parents had actually expected them to bounce off and look like fools. As they had passed through the entrance, Harry had caught sight of a group of red haired people who were obviously going to Hogwarts as well.

* * *

Molly Weasley was annoyed. Dumbledore had told them to wait at the entrance to the station. He had told her that Harry Potter would be there and would be unaware of how to get onto the platform. By helping him, she would be able to begin to form influence over him, and seed her family into his good graces. But the boy hadn't been confused at all.

She saw a boy who almost matched the description, except for the part about his being scrawny. His messy black hair was a giveaway. She was furious when he entered with a bushy haired girl. He was supposed to only have Ron as a friend, to manipulate Harry. She planned to try to adopt the boy, to get access to his money earlier. Failing that, Ginny was supposed to become his girlfriend so that she could marry him later and get his money.

The girl didn't matter. All she had to do was tell her youngest son to get rid of the mudblood somehow, so that Harry's only friend was a Weasley. Dumbledore had told her about the millions of Galleons in the Potter vault. She couldn't wait for the time when she would gain access.

* * *

Harry and Hermione found an empty compartment and settled in. They began to talk about what the Hogwarts curriculum might be. They also discussed which house they would like to be in. If they could pick, the two decided on Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was a close second.

Harry had mainly selected the house because of its reputation. He would need to read dozens of books on law. Sure, he would be King, but there was already a ruling system in place. Before he could remove it, he needed to be fully informed. Hermione had just liked the idea of being among people who shared her enjoyment of learning.

She was interrupted when a red-headed boy walked into their compartment. He looked straight at Harry, ignoring Hermione. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? I'm Ron Weasley. I'm a huge fan."

Harry was wary of the boy. He could feel the boy's greed and jealousy. He watched Ron glance at Hermione.

"Why don't you ditch the mud- muggleborn and come talk with a pureblood wizard? I want to hear about your life." Ron asked. He'd been warned not to risk insulting Harry, and figured that he wouldn't like hearing his friend being insulted. "You're going to be in Gryffindor, right?"

Harry sighed. "Go away. Me and my friend are having a private conversation. You're no better than she is. All being a pureblood means is that you've been subjected to several hundred years of inbreeding. I will not befriend someone who believes themselves to be better than someone because of their blood. You also lied to me. Get out and stay out."

If someone had been watching the bones of Ron's legs, they would have seen them being enveloped in red light as he marched out of the room. Harry sighed as Hermione giggled.

"You showed him. Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Not a problem." Harry replied.

* * *

They'd been able to continue their conversation for ten minutes before the next interruption. Malfoy walked into their compartment flanked by two large boys.

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment. My name's Draco-" He said, before actually looking at the people within the compartment. He sneered. "Oh. You're Potter. Should've guessed that you'd be a mudbl- muggle lover. I suggest you apologize for your conduct in Madam Malkin's. My father is one of the governors of the school and I can make things very difficult for you."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you and your gorillas turn around and crawl back into whatever dark hole you came out of? I don't care about your father. And I suggest that you catch your slip faster next time. I'll let it slide this time, but if hear you say so much as half of that word again, I'll make sure you live to regret it."

Malfoy wisely decided that it would be a good idea to obey and left. Harry and Hermione went back to their conversation, hoping that they'd be left alone this time.

* * *

Once the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, they headed into the grounds, towards the lake. As Harry passed the entrance, he heard the castle speak to him.

"_Welcome to Hogwarts, Your Majesty, Lord Gryffindor."_

Harry smiled. It seemed that the school recognized him. He wondered what else it would have in store for him.

* * *

Just before the Sorting that night, Harry found himself telepathically talking to a hat.

"_Hello, Your Majesty. Welcome to the school."_

"_It's nice to be here. You are the one who divides us into houses, are you not?"_

"_Yes, Your Majesty. Which house would you like to be in?"_

"_Ravenclaw. I have some studying to do, and I'd like to be in the proper place for it. Do me a favor and put Ms. Hermione Granger into Ravenclaw as well, please."_

"_As you wish."_

* * *

Just before Harry's Sorting, Dumbledore sent a message to the Hat, demanding that he be placed in Gryffindor. The Hat ignored him, however, and obeyed Harry's request. Harry watched Dumbledore as he walked to the table, where Hermione was already sitting. Amidst the thunderous applause, he saw a bit of anger in the Headmaster's face. The old man might be a problem.

Harry decided not to worry and to enjoy his first meal at Hogwarts. He and Hermione had a pleasant conversation during the feast. Apart from the Headmaster's manipulations, the year was looking to be pretty good.

* * *

**I put a bit of confrontation in there, so I could illustrate Harry's anger at the injustice. He's spent the past year mostly alone, so he hadn't experienced the general problems with the wizarding world, such as their biases. **

**I realize that Harry's and Hermione's sudden attraction is not normal for people their age. It is because of their soulmate status (their actual link hasn't been established yet) in conjunction with the Rune of Enhancement. The Rune enhanced their bond, augmenting the feelings. **

**I'm creating a new class. Magical Combat. As in, dueling with weapons and magic. I want to get some physical fighting in there and I used a normal Dueling league in my other story, so... I'm thinking that I might bring in Lupin as the teacher, just so that I can have him in the story. If anyone has any opinions on that, or other suggestions, let me know.**

**Any opinions on Neville? Good or bad?**

**Please review!**


	4. First Day

Chapter 3

First Day

After an excellent breakfast, Harry and Hermione made their way into the Potions classroom. They sat at a table in the front of the class and waited. Professor Snape walked in, once everyone had arrived. He looked through the class, before his eyes settled on Harry.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity." He sneered. "Tell me, where would I find a bezoar and what does it do?"

Harry knew the answer, but was annoyed. The question wasn't answered till the year three textbook. "In the stomach of a goat. It will cure most poisons." He said, keeping his cool.

Snape looked angry. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. They're the same thing. Oh, and it's also called aconite." He paused, then continued. "Do you mind me asking why you're asking third year questions to a first year?"

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for your cheek! I see you have just as little respect for authority as your father did."

"I don't think so. You have no right to remove points for my 'cheek'. You asked questions, I answered them." The Rune of Knowledge informed him that, over the past ten years, Snape had been responsible for most of the points removed from all of the houses except Slytherin. He used his mind to connect to the school.

"_Can you do me a favor?"_

"_What do you need, Your Majesty?"_

"_The professor here has been removing and giving points based solely on bias. I want you to negate any of his attempts to take or give them away unfairly."_

"_As you wish. Severus Snape's point change requests will be analyzed before they are granted."_

Snape was sneering at Harry. "Are you awake now, Potter? Fifty points from Ravenclaw for your daydreaming." He turned away and began to address the rest of the class.

Harry just smirked. "Don't worry. We didn't lose anything." He whispered to Hermione. She looked back at him, confused. "I'll explain after class."

* * *

"The Potters are descended from the Gryffindor line. Because I'm the last of them, I am his Heir. Heirs have certain… privileges. I was able to prevent him from taking away points." Harry explained as they exited the classroom. Technically, it was all true, but intentionally misleading. He refused to lie to the girl, but he was afraid to reveal his status as King. He was terrified that she would look on him differently because of it.

"That's so cool." She said excited. "But, if you're Gryffindor's Heir, why are you in Ravenclaw?"

"Because I wanted to be with my only friend." Harry said smoothly.

Hermione blushed and changed the subject. "Um… I don't like that teacher. He was such a jerk. I'm glad you put him in his place." She reached into her bag, looking for her schedule. "What class do we have next?"

"Magical Combat with Professor Lupin." Harry said, excited. He was looking forward to the class. The school supply list had said that they would supply weapons, but that people were encouraged to bring their own. It was time for him to try out the legendary sword of Kings.

* * *

"In the past, duels were conducted not only with magic, but with enchanted weapons as well. Eventually, people grew lazy and stopped carrying weapons. During the last war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, many of the Death Eaters used magic weapons, as well as their Dark magic. The addition of weapons greatly added to their strength. Because of the enchantments on the weapons, they were able to perform feats that most wizards couldn't dream of." A man in shabby robes said.

"This class was created in order to grant students real combat experience, since the Ministry had been losing and it was only due to a singe child that the war was ended." He looked straight at Harry before continuing. "Now, that's enough history for one day. Let's get everyone matched up with a weapon. If you don't have a personal weapon come over here. If you don't like your weapon, you can try a different one next time." There was a rush to get over to Professor Lupin, who was standing in front of a large door.

There were only a handful of students who hadn't run to the door to line up. Harry was among them. "Excuse me, Professor Lupin." Harry said. "Would you mind if I stepped out of the class for a moment to get my sword?" Lupin gestured for him to go as he matched the students to weapons of the appropriate size.

Harry opened the door to the classroom and closed it behind him. He contacted the castle.

"_Is there anyone coming?"_

"_No, Your Majesty. There is no one else outside of a classroom on that floor. I will seal the doors and move the staircases for a moment."_

He felt a magical lock being placed on the door behind him. He took a deep breath and raised his arm into the air. He opened his hand, palm facing the ceiling. A bolt of horizontal golden lightning shot through the air, passing right over his palm. It seemed to stop and shrink after a moment. When it stopped, he was left with a beam of golden light about a meter in length. A moment later, he was holding an incredible sword. It was a magnificent weapon that had an aura of power. The blade radiated energy and light. There was an inscription on the blade, in a language long forgotten, stating its name. EXCALIBUR.

With a thought, the sword changed slightly. He didn't change it much, but it was enough to hide its true identity. Of course, had he wanted to, he could change it into any form he desired. He didn't want anyone to realize what it was. It would be a bit of a giveaway if he showed up with the legendary blade of Kings that had been lost for hundreds of years. Then, the doors unsealed and Harry Potter walked into the room.

* * *

Harry listened to Lupin's explanation of the fact that each of the school weapons had different properties. Some of them would have powerful enchantments, while others would simply have basic unbreakable and sharpening enchantments on them. Lupin described the spells that would have to be cast to prevent any lethal injuries. Shields around the weapons and protective fields in the arena were the basic protections.

Harry laughed inwardly. A weapon like Excalibur would ignore any such barrier. He willed the edges to dull. In its normal state, the blade was capable of slicing through almost anything, without its enchantments. Even with him dulling it by a factor of ten, it could still cut through the strongest steel with ease. He also sent a command to the weapon and it immediately reduced its power to 'safe' levels.

"Now, why don't we have some of the students with experience duel. Who would like to try a match first?" Professor Lupin asked. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on Harry. "Mr. Potter, why don't you come up?"

"I'll help out too, Professor." Malfoy said. He said the word 'Professor' mockingly. He showed off his weapon, a goblin-made sword that had been commissioned for him.

"All right. Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, why don't you come up?" Lupin said.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he began to walk. "Don't! He's been telling everyone about how he's had dueling practice since he was five."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks for the concern, but I think I'll be fine. Don't worry." He smiled at her.

Her arguments melted at his smile. She pulled her hand back. "Good luck." She said.

"Thanks." He said as he walked up to Professor Lupin.

Lupin showed them the dueling area, an attached room that could be altered as he saw fit. Harry and Draco took their places on either side of the room. A transparent wall separated them from the rest of the class.

"No wands. On the count of three. One. Two. THREE!" Lupin shouted the last word.

Malfoy moved quickly, feinting at one side, then trying to jab his sword into Harry's side. Harry lazily blocked the strike with the pommel, then struck Malfoy in the forehead. The boy stumbled back as Harry chuckled. He would toy with the little bastard for a little while.

* * *

Malfoy tried a dozen other moves to get at Harry, but every single attempt failed. It wasn't that the boy was bad, it was just that Harry was much better. Eventually, he pulled out his wand. He had obviously given up on fair play. He pointed it at Harry and shouted "_Reducto!_"

Harry caught the spell on the blade and sent it smashing into Malfoy's leg. The boy began to crumple in pain, but Harry was too quick. He moved like lightning, striking the boy's elbow with the flat of the blade before sundering his new sword in half. Harry stepped away from the boy as he fell, screaming in pain.

After lifting the wall, Lupin rushed into the room, along with the Slytherins. He gave orders for Crabbe and Goyle to carry him to the Hospital wing. He turned to the class.

"After that bit of fantastic swordplay by Mr. Potter, I think I'll dismiss the class. Twenty points to Ravenclaw for that amazing display of skill, Mr. Potter. Could you come by my office after dinner?"

"Sure." Harry said as he and Hermione gathered up their things. He looked at her. "See? Not a problem." He grinned.

She punched his arm playfully. "Why didn't you tell me you were so good? Where did you learn all of that?"

Harry paused. He had to think about how to hide the truth without lying. "It was just something I picked up." He shrugged.

"OK." She said. "Could you help me? I haven't done anything like this before and I don't think that reading books is going to help all that much." She shivered as the blasphemous thought passed through her head.

"Sure." He said. "But let's do it later. We've got Transfiguration class."

* * *

Harry excelled in all of his classes that day, except Potions. He wasn't sure what Snape had against him. He decided to ignore the greasy Potions teacher and the cowardly Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He liked the rest of his teachers, especially Lupin.

As promised, he went to Lupin's office after dinner. As he walked in, he saw the professor sitting at the desk. The man looked up.

"Ah, Harry! Come in, come in." He said happily. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here." He paused for a moment. "You look so much like James…" He muttered.

"You knew my dad?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Oh yes. We were very good friends throughout our Hogwarts years and afterward. I'm sorry for not checking up on you, but Dumbledore told me that you were in a safe place and wouldn't let me go near you. I applied for a job this year, since I knew that you would be starting school. I could have taken the Defense post, but since no one ever stays in that position for more than a year, I probably wouldn't last long."

"You were my dad's friend? And that bastard kept you away?" He paused. "How close is 'very good'?"

"I was supposed to look after you if your godparents weren't able to. At least, that's what they told me. When Dumbledore read their will, he said that there was nothing in there about me."

"That bastard!" Harry snarled. He summoned a sphere of flame into his hand. The whole room began to shake. Any glass objects shattered.

"HARRY!" Lupin shouted. "Dumbledore is a good man! What did he do to deserve this?!"

Harry allowed the flames to dissipate and stopped releasing his power. He turned and glared at the teacher. "That 'good man' left me with the goddamn Dursleys while there was someone who my parents wanted me to go to! I didn't even know that I had godparents!"

"He did what?! Lily would never agree to send you to her sister! Petunia hates magic!"

"You don't have to tell me that." Harry said bitterly. He showed Lupin his back. The scars were still visible. "On my tenth birthday, this was my present. I had one tiny little release of magic that turned one of the eggs that I was cooking for them blue."

"You were cooking for them on _your_ birthday?" Lupin asked, furious.

"I cooked for them every meal. I cleaned the house and made sure the lawn was tidy. I had to do practically everything for them. If I made a mistake, I was beaten." Harry explained.

"They were treating you like a goddamn house elf?" Lupin was furious, but tried to calm down. "I'm sure that Dumbledore didn't know about that."

"I'm not." Harry growled.

"Harry, despite whatever you think, Professor Dumbledore is a good man. He was willing to hire someone like me."

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, curious. "You seem perfectly nice to me."

Lupin took a deep breath before continuing. "Harry, I know you think that I'm normal now, but if you saw me when the full moon was out… well, you'd never think that again. I'm a werewolf."

Harry shrugged. "You don't hurt people, do you?"

Lupin looked outraged at the very thought. "No! I take a special potion that stops my mind from shifting completely."

"Then I don't see a problem with it. It's not like you chose to be a werewolf. You were bitten by one. That's not your fault." Harry said, shrugging.

"Harry, I wish the rest of the world was as sensible as you. Unfortunately, people such as myself are heavily discriminated against."

I will have to deal with that once I begin making changes. Harry thought. "I'm sorry, Professor." He said out loud.

"Please, Harry." Lupin said, looking dismayed. "Outside of class, it's Remus. Or you can call me Moony. That was my nickname in our group."

"All right." Harry said. Then he paused. "If you were friends with my dad, then you could tell me things about him and my mom, right?"

Lupin smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

**Harry is NOT happy with Dumbles. You can expect a showdown between the two soon. **

**He might be revealing his royal status next time. What do people think? Of course, if he does, it will probably be in a very explosive way that will not make Dumbledore happy.**

**On a side note, I really hate the title of this chapter. I can't think of anything better, though.**

**I'm planning on keeping Lupin as a teacher at Hogwarts. I'd like to hear some weapon suggestions for his class (as in abilities, not the names of famous swords). Draco is going to be getting a new Dark weapon. **

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Royal Rage

**Out of sheer annoyance over the fact that I have to go back to boarding school tomorrow (well, technically today), I decided to speed up the story a bit. Harry's going a bit ballistic. Anyone who doesn't like seeing Dumbles being beaten to a pulp might want to get themselves ready. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

Royal Rage

Lupin had tried to convince Harry not to attack Dumbledore. He said that they had no proof that there was anything in Lily and James' will that their son shouldn't go to the Dursleys. Harry had reluctantly agreed not to confront the man, until he had a copy of the will. He had sent one of the school owls to Gringotts, requesting a copy. He had addressed the letter to Ragnos.

It was a full two weeks before he finally received a message from Ragnos. Apparently, the documents had been sealed by Harry's guardian in the magical world. According to the current wizarding law, a wizard who was sent to live with muggles was assigned a guardian to make their decisions for them. Albus Dumbledore had named himself Harry's magical guardian by sending him to live with muggles.

After learning of this, Ragnos had done some checking. Apparantly, the Headmaster had also been taking vast amounts of money from Harry's trust vault. He had slowly emptied the vault every year. In all, Dumbledore had taken a million Galleons. He had promised to find whoever had been helping Dumbledore, because it was impossible for this to have been covered up for so long without the aid of goblins.

Harry pulled out another enclosed piece of parchment. On it was his parent's will. As he saw their handwriting, he felt a sadness welling up inside of him. As he read their words, however, an intense rage began to replace the sadness. There was one particular statement, in his mother's hand, that caught his eye. It read: 'Under no circumstances is Harry to be sent to live with my sister Petunia, or her relations.'

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall flew open to admit Harry. Everyone who was currently eating dinner turned to stare at the furious boy. He stormed in and strode up to the Head table. He pulled out the copy of the will and letter and waved them at Dumbledore. The old wizard obviously recognized the magical signature of the will.

"Harry, where did you get that?" He asked nervously.

"You old bastard." Harry said, seething. "How dare you!?"

The professors looked shocked. "Mr. Potter! Insulting the headmaster?" McGonagall said, outraged. "Fifty poin-"

"Shut up." Harry said to her. Instantly, her mouth was sealed. No matter how she tried to open it, she couldn't.

"Harry! I don't know what spell you just used, but I demand that you release the Deputy Headmistress at once." Dumbledore said, angry.

"You have no right to demand anything of me!" Harry shouted. "You directly defied my parents' will! You've stolen hundreds of thousands of Galleons from me! I have the evidence right here!" Harry said. There were gasps throughout the Hall.

Instantly, Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "You are a lying brat. I will have to remove those fake documents at once."

Harry felt a tugging at the documents but, with a thought, negated it. "You'll have to do better than that!" He barely remembered to pull out his wand before firing a jet of white light at the headmaster. The old man deflected it into the table, the force that the spell emitted causing it to break. Harry silently used the Ring to move the professors and erect shields to protect the staring students. He also put them all to sleep, not wanting them to witness what was going to happen.

Dumbledore fired off six jets of light. Harry called up a wall of light that absorbed them all before dissipating. Harry fired a jet of light that hit Dumbledore in the arm, shattering at least three bones and ripping a deep gash into it. Dumbledore tapped his wand to the wound, healing it instantly. He pointed his wand at Harry's.

Harry felt the connection to his wand fade. The magic within was somehow negated. Then, Dumbledore sent a whip of flame at Harry. Having no other choice, Harry swung his arm towards the whip, calling Excalibur. The Sword of the King absorbed the magic. Harry swung the sword at Dumbledore, releasing the flame spell straight at him. He managed to block it with a sword of his own, pulled from a hidden pocket in his robes. It glowed faintly as the deadly spell vanished.

Dumbledore raised his wand to point at Harry, hesitating for an instant when he saw the weapon in the boy's hand. In that instant, Harry had closed with him, swinging his sword. Dumbledore somehow managed to parry the strike. However, a wave of silver energy passed through his enchanted sword, knocking the old man back. The sword cracked and shattered, destroyed by simple contact with the incredible sword. Dumbledore reached into another pocket and retrieved a similar weapon.

He pointed his wand at Harry and began to hurl Dark curses that would have been classified just under Unforgivables. Harry just deflected them all back at him. Dumbledore was hard-pressed to stop his own curses, which were enhanced by the awesome power of Excalibur. Harry touched the floor with tip of his sword and dragged it towards Dumbledore. The sword cut through the ancient enchanted stone like a hot knife through butter. A wave of elemental power followed the path of the sword, welling up from within the gash that had been ripped in the floor.

Dumbledore threw up a shield around himself. As the elemental force slammed into it, he shuddered as his shield flared for an instant before giving out. He screamed for a moment and dropped his wand as the power washed over his body. However, his shield spell had lessened the blow enough that it was only painful.

Shaking, Dumbledore picked up his wand and looked in front of him. Harry had been almost twenty feet away. Now, he was standing right in front of the man. With a single strike, Harry destroyed Dumbledore's wand, splitting it down the middle. The second blow severed Dumbledore's right arm just below the elbow. The power of the blade cauterized the wound instantly, since Harry wanted him to live. Harry jammed the blade into the old man's ankle and clenched his fist. Gold and blue energy wreathed it as he smashed it into Dumbledore's face, sending him sprawling. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had been sent to St. Mungo's immediately afterward, since he was in almost critical condition. The muscles and tendons around and in his ankle had been almost completely severed, as well as destroyed by magical energy. His arm was impossible to reattach and his magical core had suffered severe drain. He would be unconscious for months. Harry's wand had regained its power the moment the man had passed out.

None of the teachers or students remembered what happened. McGonagall couldn't even remember that she had been silenced by Harry's command. He had been forced to release it before she could speak again. The vast majority of the students couldn't remember anything. There was only one person in the entire school who had seen and remembered everything.

Hermione confronted Harry before they got to Ravenclaw Tower. She pulled him into a side passage that they had found earlier. At her request, Harry silenced the chamber and sealed it.

"What the hell was that all about, Harry?!" Hermione demanded. "Why did you attack the Headmaster? He's one of the greatest wizards alive. He's the Leader of the Light! I was so worried. He could have killed you!" She grabbed him to pull him into a hug.

As her hands touched his shoulders, he stiffened. The Ring flared with power as he almost cursed the girl, before realizing that she wasn't trying to hurt him. She had felt his power surge as she pulled him close. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried. "He didn't get you did he?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't been hugged for as long as I can remember. If I was touched by someone else, it was almost always to hurt me."

Tears appeared in Hermione's eyes. "I'm so sorry." She held on to him for a moment longer before letting him go.

"As to your question… I found out that not only has he been stealing money from me, he was responsible for placing me with those damn Dursleys!"

"He stole from you? He placed you with those evil…?" She asked, enraged. Her voice trailed off into unintelligible curses before she could complete her last sentence.

"I think that that was one of the reasons he sent me to them. If I was living with muggles, he could name himself my magical guardian. Thankfully, not even my magical guardian could get into the Potter family vaults. However, he emptied my trust vault every year. It was supposed to be filled with a total of a hundred thousand Galleons at the beginning of each year. Apparently, Dumbledore has been slowly draining the money each year."

"That's a million Galleons!" Hermione said, shocked. "How did he get away with it?"

"Apparently, there was a goblin or a group of them helping him. The manager of Gringotts, Ragnos, is trying to find out who. Unfortunately, he hasn't been having much luck. There are just too many goblins at Gringotts for him to be able to find the ones responsible." Harry explained. "It's not like it's that much money for me, but I still won't stand for someone stealing from me."

"I can understand that." Hermione said. "But how did you do those things? You created a sword like that out of thin air and fought on even ground with Dumbledore!"

Harry paused. "I can't tell you yet. I'm sorry. I just don't want to lie to you. Please, don't tell everyone."

Hermione frowned for a moment, then smiled. "All right. Just promise that you'll tell me before anyone else."

Harry chuckled. "Of course." _After all, you're my only friend on this entire planet._

* * *

The next few weeks passed slowly. None of the teachers could figure out what had happened to Dumbledore or why they couldn't remember anything about that hour or so. Harry hadn't intended to use a memory spell, but his sleep spell had been powerful enough to wipe out the past five minutes or so of their memories. He was happy that it had done so, since the battle had revealed the true form of Excalibur. He had no doubts that, when Dumbledore awoke, his time as an ordinary wizard, well, as ordinary as the Boy-Who-Lived could be, would be over.

He had become tied for the top in almost all of his classes. Snape still hated him, so he was unable to get the top rank, but even with the dislike, Snape had been forced to give Harry good grades for the perfect potions he made. He tended to sleep through History of Magic, but since he had the knowledge of the King of the magical world, he had no need to sit through boring lectures on goblin rebellions. He and Hermione were widely acknowledged as the top students, completing their work in a fraction of the time it took others. Hermione's incredible intellect, combined with Harry's sheer magical power and talent, had enabled them to obtain near perfect marks in all of their classes.

They had a lot more free time than the rest of the students, since their homework never took long. They had become extremely close friends and spent practically all of their time together. Little did they know that every time Harry laid his eyes on the girl, the Ring mounted on his finger gave off a faint glow. Each time, the glow was a tiny bit brighter. Harry never noticed, but even if he had, he wouldn't have known what the glowing signified. He did, however, notice the substantial increase in his magical power. Even Hermione's spells were a bit stronger. Neither of them had any idea what was going on.

* * *

**As I was saying earlier, I wanted to write something a bit more fun, hence the absolute destruction of Dumbles at the hands of King Potter (heh get used to it). **

**Dumbles will be back. He's not gone yet. He's going to try to pull something that will force Harry to reveal his hand. Hermione's going to find out before that.**

**Next chapter, I'll be combining Halloween and Christmas. **

**Please review! My update speed will probably slow, since I'm returning to school, but I'll write as fast as I can. Getting reviews will give me incentive to get to writing the story faster. (I'm not blackmailing anyone. I hate it when people are like that. I just like getting reviews :))**


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 5

First Kiss

Halloween had been going well, which was a first for Harry. There were no murders, no beatings. Nothing bad or out of the ordinary happened. He spent the whole day with Hermione. It wasn't until the feast that night that something happened to spoil his entire day.

Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall. He shouted something about a "troll in the dungeons" before fainting. Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Don't people faint backwards?" She asked him curiously. "Why would Professor Quirrell fall forwards?"

"I'm not sure." He said, realizing that she was right. "But I don't think that everything is as it appears." He pointed at Quirrell. "What would he be doing in the dungeons and how the hell would a troll get through the wards? Besides, he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He should be able to deal with a troll." He shook his head. "We don't have time to worry about him."

"EVERYONE!" McGonagall, the acting Headmistress, shouted with the use of the Sonorous Charm. "FOLLOW YOUR PREFECTS. YOU ARE ALL TO HEAD TO YOUR DORMS!" She paused for a second, realizing something. "SLYTHERINS, SINCE YOUR DORM IS IN THE DUNGEONS, YOU ARE TO HEAD TO THE LIBRARY."

"Good call." Harry muttered to Hermione. "Since the Slytherin dorms are _in_ the dungeons." Hermione giggled. "Want to go take a look at a troll?" Harry asked her with a smirk.

She stared at him. "We could get in so much trouble!" It as obvious, however, that she did want to take a firsthand look at a troll.

"Come on." Harry said. "We go down there, take a look, hit it with a few boosted Stunners, then keep it down until a teacher comes. We'll probably lose like 5 points for being out of our dorms but we'll get a ton for taking down a troll." He looked at her with a grin. "Come on!"

She smiled. "Fine. But if anything goes wrong, you're taking the blame, got it?"

"As you wish."

* * *

They entered the dungeon and saw it. Hermione gasped. "How are we going to take that thing down? It's enormous!"

Harry didn't answer. He could see swirling shadows circling the thing's head. The shadows weren't actually there, but were a representation of powerful magic. It was protected. Harry broadcast a mental message to the beast.

"_I am King Harry James Potter. Lay down your weapon and go to sleep."_

It moved, struggling to put down its club. Something was stopping it from obeying the orders. Suddenly, it rose back up and swung the club at them. As it flew towards Hermione, Harry was filled with a sudden fury. He called Excalibur and met the wooden club with the legendary sword. The troll's implement disintegrated. With a swing of the sword, Harry sent a blast of force into the troll that knocked it out. He turned to look at Hermione, who was cowering in a corner of the room.

"It's all right." Harry said, forcing a smile. "It's unconscious."

Hermione whimpered but let Harry help her up. "I… I could see…."

"See what?" Harry asked curiously.

"You and that Troll had some sort of… magical presence. I'd expect the troll to have overwhelming power, but yours outmatched its in every way. It was like watching an ant fighting a dragon."

Harry froze. The girl had the power of Aurasight? There hadn't been more than four with that gift in the past five centuries. Of course, Hermione's hadn't developed beyond indistinct flashes of presence, at least, not yet.

"Um… I've heard of something like that before." Harry said, sidestepping the dangerous implied question. "I'll find you a book on the subject…" His voice trailed off as Hermione glared at him. "What?"

"Why the hell would I see you like that? You had so much power that I bet you could level the castle without breaking a sweat."

"Um… Can we talk about this later?"

"When?" Hermione demanded. "I don't want to you to just brush this under a rug. I want the truth." She glared at him as he tried to flash a smile. Despite her blush, she continued. "That smile of yours won't be getting you out of this one. I want a time and date."

Harry sighed. "Um… Next year?"

"No." Hermione growled.

"Fine. I'll make it one of your Christmas presents. All right?"

She smiled. "I'll hold you to that. I won't speak to you ever again if you break your promise." They both knew that_ that_ statement was a total lie.

Harry raised his wand. "I swear on my life and my magic that I will reveal the secret to Hermione by the end of December 25th of this year." The light released from the wand was blinding.

Hermione pulled her arm away from her eyes. "What was that?"

"An Unbreakable Oath. Essentially, if I break it, I lose my magic and my life."

Hermione shivered. "You didn't have to do that! It's not worth your life!"

Harry shook his head. "I won't break a promise to you, so it doesn't matter."

* * *

As Harry had expected, when the teachers arrived, they were each deducted five points for being out of Ravenclaw after the Headmistress had ordered them all back to their dorms. They were also granted twenty-five points each for taking down a full-grown mountain troll. Even Snape had looked impressed at their accomplishment.

Afterwards, they headed up to Ravenclaw Tower, where they were congratulated by their housemates before they went to their rooms and passed out. The events of the day had been straining and sleep came easily.

* * *

Meanwhile, a tiny fragment of a dark soul had found itself in a place in Hogwarts that it had never been before. The fragment had been torn from the already-broken whole when its link to the troll that had been under its control was severed. The piece had been ripped off and relocated somewhere in the castle. It needed to find a host if it were to survive. The fragment was too small for true possession, but it would plant a seed of dark power within them. It moved slowly through the ancient stone walls, seeking a host. It would be months before it succeeded.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had found that the entire school had somehow learned about their defeat of the troll. They had been questioned constantly by the students about how they had done it. The incessant questioning had forced them to stay away from the rest of the students whenever possible. They stuck to the hidden passageways as much as possible when moving from place to place. In class, however, there wasn't any place to hide.

The teachers, on the other hand, seemed to have more respect for the two after the events of Halloween. Even Snape stopped picking on Harry so much. He was still nasty and unfair, but he didn't use actual punishments against Harry even half as often.

In Magical Combat, Harry was widely accepted to be the best of the first-years. If they were honest, he was better than most of the people at the whole school. With his help, Hermione had been able to become very good at fighting. She was one of the top first-year students, despite her lack of much physical activity prior to coming to Hogwarts.

She kept giving Harry reminders that he was going to have to tell her 'The Secret', as she'd begun calling it. He wasn't sure if she was actually giving him reminders, teasing him, or just trying to annoy him. He suspected that it was all three.

* * *

Christmas day had finally come. Harry had walked out of his bed, and got to his feet. He looked around and saw something that he'd never seen before. Presents addressed to him. He walked over to them and picked up the first one. He opened it and saw that it was a box of chocolates from Mrs. Weasley. At first, he was happy that she was trying to apologize for her son, but then he detected potions laced into the chocolate. He made a mental note to destroy her and her family later.

The next was a gift from Hermione's parents. Since they weren't sure what to get him, they'd just purchased him a watch. He didn't really need one, but he slid it on happily. It was the first real gift he'd ever received.

The third was a present from Hermione. Since she had seen his obsession with books about law, both magical and muggle, she had found him some obscure books that Harry had heard of but hadn't been able to track down. He was elated to find the books, since they had details on law that Harry hadn't really understood.

As he placed her presents with the other opened gifts in his trunk, he saw another. It was wrapped in brown paper. He looked at the card which said:

_Harry,_

_I found this in Professor Dumbledore's office. I'm not sure where he got a hold of it, but it belonged to your father. I decided that you should have it. _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. If anyone catches you using it, you didn't get it from me._

Curious, Hary ripped open the brown paper to find a silvery cloak. He examined it closely and was surprised to find that it was almost immune to his magical detection skills. It was only through the sheer power that he possessed that he had been able to pierce the protection on the cloak. It was a unique invisibility cloak. It was immune to spells that targeted it, could not be damaged, and was almost impossible to detect. He was touched that the Headmistress would give him something that was probably priceless, especially when it would enable him to break school rules, simply because it belonged to his father. Harry tucked the cloak into a special compartment of his trunk, the safest of them all. Then, he went downstairs.

When he got to the Common Room, he saw Hermione glaring at him and his face fell. He took note of the dragonskin bag in her hand. She didn't like them. He thought to himself, depressed. He was surprised when she tackled him, pulling him into a fierce hug.

"What were you thinking?!" She demanded. She waved the bag. "This thing alone probably cost a few hundred galleons. But what it's filled with?" She opened the bag and revealed that it was much larger on the inside and that it contained a couple still-wrapped presents. She shook her head. "I can't accept all of this." She tried to give it back.

Harry just shook his head. He chuckled. "Keep them. One of these days, I'm going to have to show you my vaults."

"It doesn't matter how much money you have!" Hermione said, annoyed. "I'm not worth this much! I don't deserve this!"

Harry growled at that statement and she felt his anger. She shied back as she saw magical energy begin to pour out of him. His anger was actually visible, radiating from his Aura. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." He snarled. "You're worth far more than this." Suddenly, his rage seemed to collapse as he mumbled something. "Anyone who is willing to lower themselves to be friends with me deserves more than this."

Hermione heard what he said and felt tears in her eyes. She pulled him closer. "You're wrong." She whispered to him. "I'm not lowering myself. Do you think that I can't feel the power that you're hiding? I know that you're demeaning yourself by simply agreeing to live in this castle with the rest of these simpletons." She paused.

"If you really want me to keep them, I'll open the rest of these now." She was now seeing, for the first time, the truth of what those bastard relatives did to him. If she ever got her hands on them…

She held on to him for a moment longer before letting him go and picking up the bag. She pulled out a long thin box. She was about 95% sure that it contained a sword of some sort. She opened it and, sure enough, a beautiful sword was within. The slim golden weapon was incredible. She could feel it pulsing with power. She pulled it from the purple and silver scabbard and saw the blade. It looked like the solid metal was almost liquid in the way that the blade flowed when she moved it. There was absolutely no air resistance. As it moved, the edge glowed brighter than the sun. The blade was designed so that every bit of weight was at the point of contact, meaning that 100% of the power was transferred to the opponent.

"I heard you say that none of the school weapons felt quite right." Harry shrugged. "The weapon is attuning itself to you. That's the pulsing. You'll have to keep it on you, but once its done, you'll be able to know its name and fully use its powers. Oh, and it'll resize itself to the size of a dagger if you want it to, but only while it's sheathed."

Hermione looked in awe at the weapon. "Who made it? Where did you find it?" She whispered.

"Not quite sure. It was in my vaults." Harry said with a shrug. "It's an Elder weapon, meaning that it was made before the secrets of true weapon-making were lost. Nowadays, people can make weapons, but they have a mere fraction of the power of Elder weapons."

Hermione stared at the pulsing weapon. Then, she slid it back into the scabbard and watched as it shrank to less than a tenth of its previous size. She slid it into a pocket. Then, she pulled out the other present. In it was a silver bracelet. It had a massive sapphire mounted on it. She looked at it. She was about to comment on how it was way too much. The gemstone alone would have cost about 800 Galleons. But she decided against it and slipped it onto her wrist.

"It fits." She said, surprised.

"I know. I used a spell to measure your wrist while you weren't looking. It protects from Legilmency and it has healing powers."

"Why are you giving me all of this?" She asked, confused.

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to."

* * *

The two walked down to the Great Hall together. Harry knew that he had to tell her about his royal status today, but wanted to find the right time. There was a Christmas party for dinner that night. All of the students who were still at school were there, including the Weasleys and Malfoy. The Weasley twins were cackling about something in the corner. Harry made sure to check everything that he and Hermione ate. The twins were renowned for their pranks, and he didn't want either of them to be on the receiving end.

They sat opposite one another at the Ravenclaw table. There was nothing in their food. All around them were gigantic trees, fairies (which acted as the wizarding version of Christmas lights), and floating mistletoe. They ate in relative silence, enjoying the sounds of the party. When they were done, they decided to go and dance together.

Harry had no idea how to dance, so Hermione was going to teach him the basics. Just after the two stepped onto the dance floor, the previous song finished and a slow song began to play. They pulled together and began to dance. A minute later, they weren't able to move more than a foot. One of the pieces of mistletoe was hovering above their heads. Fred and George walked over, laughing even louder.

"Caught you, mates!" George said.

"You're stuck until you-" Fred continued

"Kiss!" They chorused.

Harry looked at them with anger. "You did what?!"

"Conditional Barrier Charm." Fred explained.

Harry pulled out his wand when George chuckled.

"No point! It absorbs magic!"

Harry was about to simply absorb their spell when Hermione pressed her lips against his very lightly. She turned to look at the twins. "That satisfy you?" She was obviously very embarrassed at being stuck less than a foot away from Harry and had been willing to kiss him lightly to move.

They could only stare as beams of light streaked from each of their chests, connecting them to each other. Light filled the room, blinding everyone in it. No one could see anything. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and warped them both out of the room. They reappeared with a flash of red light on top of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione looked around.

"What just happened? We can't Apparate within Hogwarts, but we were in the Great Hall and now we're…" She babbled. Her cheeks were still flushed from the kiss. Harry's ring blazed with a white light. Hermione stared at him. "What's that on your finger?"

"Those two idiots!" Harry growled, ignoring her. "I'm going to go and-"

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione screamed. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Just look." Harry said, conjuring a mirror. In it, a silver tiara was atop her head.

"What the hell?!" Hermione said, pulling at it. It came right off in her hand. However, when she tried to discard it, it just reappeared on her head.

"You want the answer to your question now?" Harry said. It wasn't really a question. "It's really quite simple." He held up the Ring for her to see. "I'm King of the magical world. When you kissed me, you completed our soulbond. Essentially, we're married now. Well, magically, anyway."

* * *

It took almost an hour for Harry to fully explain everything to her. A bond like the one that the two possessed could only exist between a King and his destined soulmate. Technically, since Harry wasn't yet of age, she was only a Princess, although that would change in one of two ways. Either Harry would turn 17 or the two would have to complete a ceremony a lot like one of marriage.

Hermione was taking everything surprisingly well, for someone who had just found out that they would be ruling the magical world. There was one part of the bond, however, that she wasn't taking so well. At the current moment, they literally could not be separated. Their bond was sealing, which meant that their magical powers would suffer a severe drain for as long as they were apart. However, since Harry had the Rune of Transportation, there was no force on Earth that could keep them separate.

Once Harry had finished explaining everything, he showed her how to conceal the tiara. Then, he teleported them both back to the Great Hall entrance.

"And here I was hoping that the mudblood had somehow exploded and killed them both." Draco said when they walked in.

Hermione reached for Harry, but his arm was already up, the Ring pointed at the annoying boy. A beam of silver fire smashed into him, throwing Malfoy across the room and knocking him unconscious. Before anyone could say anything, a group of Aurors stormed into the room. Everyone was shocked at the first thing that came out of the man's mouth.

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest."

* * *

**I realize that there are a couple of rough patches in here, but I was suffering through a bit of writer's block. I knew what needed to appear, but some of the ways that I made it happen were... not my greatest works.**

**I put in the part about Harry's feelings about inferiority to remind everyone that he's still got a few issues. Hermione is probably going to get rid of them soon, but I needed to remind her (and everyone else) that, despite his power, he's not perfect.**

**Dumbles is coming back next time. There is a reason for that little bit of darkness that's currently hiding. Yes, it is going to possess someone. I wonder if any of you will manage to guess it...**

**Keep on reviewing! **


	7. Trial

Chapter 6

Trial

Harry walked into the courtroom. The room was one of the interrogation rooms. Harry sat in the chair and they ordered the chains to secure him. However, each time they made the chains lock, they snapped right back open. After a half-dozen tries, Harry sighed. The restraints closed, shocking the Aurors. Hermione was whimpering as she saw him in chains. Harry had used his right as the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter to get her admitted to the trial. Harry looked up and saw the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"This is the trial of Lord Harry James Potter. He is accused of unprovoked assault against the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. You are also accused of creating false accusations and thievery."

"Thievery?" Harry asked.

"We will deal with the charges in order, Mr. Potter." Fudge said. "You are not to speak until spoken to. You do not have any registered legal council. Is that true?"

"Yes. I will defend myself. Come out, Albus. I have the right to face my accuser." Harry growled. "Unless you're scared of losing and want to give this up now?" There was laughter at that comment. An eleven year old boy thinking he could beat Albus Dumbledore in court?

Dumbledore stepped out and sat in a chair that one of Fudge's aides summoned for him. His ankle was wrapped in a metal band and, through use of advanced healing magic, Skele-Gro, muscle and tissue regeneration, and blood replacement potions, he had managed to generate a new arm. However, the arm's reactions were sluggish and it was weak.

"Mr. Potter, do you deny attacking this man, knowing full well who he was?"

"Yes."

"You are pleading guilty to the charges?" Fudge asked, skeptical.

"No. I am merely stating the simple fact that I did fight him. He attempted to attack me and I retaliated."

"Albus has told me that you simply walked into the Great Hall and attacked him. Now, what reason would Albus Dumbledore have to attack a schoolboy?"

"A schoolboy who is Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This man has stolen over a million Galleons from me and directly defied an explicit statement in my parent's will. He installed himself as my magical guardian and proceeded to conceal the will, in order to keep the truth from anyone who investigated. He stole money from my trust vault."

Dumbledore chuckled. "What an absurd statement! You have no evidence!"

"Only the papers that're right here." Harry said, holding them up.

"What?!" Fudge spat. He glared at the Aurors. "He should not have anything on him besides his clothes! You were told to search him!"

"We did, sir." The lead Auror said. "He had no papers on him at the time."

"Of course not." Harry snorted. "I knew that you would try to steal and get rid of the evidence. I had a friend that I trust hold on to them until I sat down."

"Objection!" Dumbledore shouted, looking fearful. "The accused is not permitted to have anything in their possession!"

"I am allowed to acquire outside evidence during the trial." Harry said, scathingly. "Your argument is invalid."

Fudge looked apologetically at Dumbledore as he said. "Objection overruled."

"Now, about those charges." Harry said. "I believe that I am well within my rights to defend myself with lethal force when attacked. There were no false accusations. It clearly states that I was not to be placed with my aunt's family, yet _Professor_ Dumbledore here placed me with them. "Would you like to examine them?" He asked Fudge. One of Fudge's aides walked over and took the paper, handing it to the Minister.

"By the way, what was that charge of thievery?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has accused you of stealing the legendary sword, Excalibur, from him." Fudge explained as the aide handed him the paper.

Harry began to laugh, even though he knew what was going to happen. Fudge examined the document, then tapped it with his wand, setting it on fire. "It is fake. Mr. Potter, we must now add the crime of false evidence to-"

"It's not a fake. You two are the fakes." Harry looked down at the restraints holding him. "Release me." Instantly, the chains vanished.

"H- How did you do that?" Fudge stammered. "Those chains cannot be affected by magic."

Harry laughed. "Your rules do not apply to me." His wand flew off of Fudge's desk into his hand. He pocketed it.

"DEMENTORS!" Fudge called out. Two black-robed figures swarmed into the room, filling it with despair.

Harry could hear screams, desperate pleas for mercy. He saw a flash of green light and raised his arm. A beam of silver light smashed into the first dementor and passed right through into the second. They both dissolved as flames consumed them.

"How dare you!" Harry snarled.

"I am the Minister of Magic! We are in the Ministry!" Fudge spat. "I do as I please. Now, return the wand and get back into the chair before I get angry."

"Not anymore." Harry said angrily. "I hereby relieve you of your authority in this building."

Fudge stumbled backwards as if shot. "What- What the hell did you do to me?!"

"You no longer possess any power in this building. Any orders you give within the Ministry will have no authority behind them. In fact, the building itself rejects your authority. You won't even be able to Apparate into the building anymore. You have even less power within this building than the weakest wizard baby." Harry stated coolly.

"Who do you think you are?!" Fudge snapped. "Aurors, arrest him." However, the Aurors refused to move. "I said, arrest him!"

Dumbledore rose to his feet and pointed a wand at Harry. He was using his left hand and the wand was nothing like his old one. It had been Dumbledore's use of the Elder Wand that had enabled him to fight against Voldemort. When Excalibur had cut through the Elder Wand, it had absorbed all of the magical energy of the ancient wand, draining it directly into Harry, who had, in turn, transferred it to his own wand, since he couldn't use the magical power of a wand directly.

"What have you done, Harry?" Dumbledore asked angrily. "I order you to answer me!"

Harry chuckled. "Do you think that that'll work, old man? I am no simple child as you seem to believe. I am King Harry James Potter. I am the King of the magical realm." At his declaration, energy flowed into the room, encircling him. The nimbus of power wreathed him. Dumbledore was knocked onto his back as the wand was torn from his fingers. A moment later, the wand fell to the ground, crumbling into nothing more than dust.

There were gasps as the "most powerful wizard" crumbled before the eleven year old boy who had just proclaimed himself king. Reporters were scribbling madly in their notebooks. "You arrogant little-" One man started. He was cut off as a sudden surge of power flooded the room. The ring blazed on Harry's finger, still not visible to the others in the room.

"First of all, I cancel these ridiculous charges against me. As a result of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's traitorous behavior, I strip him of the titles Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as well as his seat on the Wizengamot. I also remove him from his position as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards." Angry shouts broke out as Harry dictated his punishment for the manipulative old man.

"I will be continuing my schooling at Hogwarts. During that period of time, I will govern less and delegate more tasks. Upon my next birthday, I will have my coronation. At that point, I will take a far more active role." He glared at Fudge. "Until that period, I will permit the Ministry to remain more or less as it is. However, any major legal decisions must receive my approval. Anyone responsible for keeping such information from me will find themselves in a very uncomfortable place for a very long time." Hermione climbed over the barrier that separated the spectators from the actual proceedings and ran over to him. She followed him as he stormed out of the room. A horde of reporters ambushed them immediately, but Harry simply placed his hand on her arm and they vanished with a flash of ruby light.

* * *

They reappeared just outside of McGonagall's office. The door opened to admit the King and his wife.

"Mr. Potter? Ms. Granger? What are you doing here? This door was locked." The professor asked.

"Headmistress, we are coming here to inform you that we are taking the VIP suite for the foreseeable future." Harry explained.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly should I permit this? And how did you get out of the Ministry?"

"Because," Hermione chirped. "He is the King of the magical world."

McGonagall was stunned. "Is this some kind of joke, Ms. Granger?"

"I'm afraid not. You'll be finding out about the events of the trial anyway. Also, as a result of certain unavoidable events," He glared at Hermione. "Hermione is my lawful wife. Because we are soulbound, I am afraid that we have no choice except to change to different quarters."

"V- very well. I will connect the VIP suite to the Ravenclaw Common Room." McGonagall stuttered, shocked by the students' behavior. The VIP Suite was reserved for people of extremely high rank who needed to stay at Hogwarts. It could be connected to any of the four common rooms or to the Great Hall, as decided by the Headmaster or Headmistress. "You will have to set a password."

"We have no need for a password." Harry reminded her.

"Of- of course, Y- Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry followed Hermione out of the room, then paused. He turned to look at McGonagall. "You might want to try to stay away from Professor Dumbledore, once he returns. I stripped him of his two most influential positions for producing his fake charges. "

McGonagall was flabbergasted as the two students walked out of the room.

* * *

They passed through the entryway to the Ravenclaw Common Room and walked over to a large stone eagle by the fireplace. Thankfully, the rest of the students were at lunch, so the Common Room was empty. Harry placed his hand into the open mouth of the eagle and watched as a section of the wall slid open to reveal a door.

The door opened to admit them. As they entered, the door closed and the wall slid back into place. It was a luxurious room, with a beautiful central room just after entering. There was a massive bathroom with a large pool/bath, a massive master bedroom, and two smaller, yet still impressive, bedrooms. There was also a large office room, with an adjoining library, as well as a small potions lab and dueling room. It had a small kitchen, as well.

Harry went to the office, to write letters for certain members of the government, while Hermione made her way to the library and began to examine the books there. After Harry had finished, he found Hermione in the library. Harry was exhausted. He immediately went to the bedroom and fell asleep, Hermione quickly following suit.

* * *

**Felt bad about the first cliffhanger, so I wrote the next chapter faster than I intended. Don't expect it to happen every time.**

**He revealed himself. Let's just say that there are people who aren't too happy with having an eleven year old as king. **

**Next time, the piece of Voldemort's power finds a host. **

**Keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
